


The Sound of Steady Breath

by DatPersonaUser



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Gen, Midnight, Ordeal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 23:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3096605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatPersonaUser/pseuds/DatPersonaUser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place before rank 10th social link. Pharos remembers pretty much everything now and he didn’t want to wake Minato up; because right that time, he can feel the life inside of Minato is real and soon to be taken.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Steady Breath

*TIC TOC TIC TOC*

The sound of clock radiates inside the small bedroom. Pharos stood quietly near the sleeping young man before him. He has been meaning to talk to him, but seeing how peace he is, he decided not to wake him up, but to watch him instead. 

*TIC TOC TIC TOC*

Pharos smiles as he recalled how rude Minato always be when he was bothered; but he enjoyed it. The time they’ve spent together are always late at night and very tiring for Minato—and he complains once in a while—but everything went well. He got to deliver his message and Minato got to listen to him about how near the fall is. 

He grimaced as he imagined how everything will end. 

How Minato will suffer because of his existence. 

How his dearest ‘friend’ might die if he can’t handle it. 

Pharos clenched his small fists and put a stern look on his face. He took a deep breath and realized that he has been taking his time. He crawled to the bed and stares at Minato.  
He kissed his forehead silently before disappearing, “good night,”

“My dearest.” 

\------

Awhile after the time has turned back into normal, Minato open his eyes and touch his forehead.

“Good night...”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes yes i know that this is so short. This is an experiment. This is my first time writing in the Archive of Our Own. I wrote this awhile a go and publish it on tumblr. This is a rare pairing, huh? I had the idea pretty quick so i have no time to add some things. I change almost nothing in this thing O.O  
> Oh well, please do tell me how it goes...  
> Thank you!


End file.
